thegamesrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Barbie
'''Dale "Barbie" Barbara '''was a District 1 Tribute who won the 60th Hunger Games. He is presently a Mentor to the tributes of District 1. Before The Games Dale Barbara was born to a small family in District one. As a child, he was brought up to think The Hunger Games were something to be admired and celebrated. As soon as he could, he began training for them as a Career with the intention of making his parents and his district proud. He was happy to discover he was a pretty quick study and proficient at nearly everything he set his hands to, although he specialized in hand-to-hand and blade combat. In a few year’s time, he became incredibly deadly. When it was his time to volunteer as a tribute, he did so without hesitation and went into the Games with every scrap of confidence in him. As they had in training, he and the other Careers stuck together during the Games, taking from the cornucopia what they wanted and hunting down the other tributes. It was Barbie’s idea to set traps for the other tributes by constructing trip wires and making holes that were covered by foliage so no one was the wiser until it was too late; this was how they culled a good number of their competition. However, they were not infallible. Even Careers fall to the Arena’s traps and a couple of them fell to other tributes as well. In the end, it was Barbie and a girl from District 3 who were the last two. His curved blade to her sword meant a drawn out duel that resulted in more than a few wounds on both sides, including a particularly nasty one to Barbie’s left bicep and hip. She disarmed him and had him on the ropes for a bit before he managed to force her into one of his more shallowly dug holes, causing her to fall and allowing him to cleanly snap her neck. After his win, Barbie lived the life he’d always dreamed of growing up: the celebrity status, the parties, even the mentoring carried him along for a few years. Then, one year, he ran into the sister of the girl from District 3. She despised him for killing her sister and denounced not only him but the Games themselves, calling him a murderer and a number of other nasty things. At first, he was able to play it off as nothing, but it never left his mind. He spent the next five years slowly watching as his perspective of the Games changed. He didn’t see something to be celebrated, he saw a bloodbath and the dead faces of people’s children and he began to think of every child he had killed during his Game. He saw his family, happy and content with their lot in life and thought of what they would be like if he’d died instead of the girl. He began to change his mind. After that, his public presence dimmed somewhat. He still attended parties and talk shows and whatever else called on him, but he stopped mentoring and stopped watching the shows that led up to the Games themselves. The Games he did watch, to remind himself of why he’d gone more quiet over the years and why his dreams felt more like nightmares every now and again. He didn’t want to fall into the gilded ideals of the capitol again. When the announcement went out about a new set of tributes from other worlds, he began watching more closely, intrigued with this idea. He thought maybe, because it wouldn’t be the children or relatives of anyone he’d meet, that it might feel different, but he found it didn’t. Sure, they didn’t actually die and that was a relief, but the whole institution had been blackened for him beyond repair. That was when he had the idea of taking up mentoring again. His hope was to be able to help these new tributes somehow while also probing around the rebellious sentiments that had sprung up during the 74th Hunger Games. In the Games (under construction) Abilities *THIS WILL BE A LIST *OF ALL THE GREAT THINGS *BARBIE CAN DO! Miscellaneous *TRIVIAL *FACTS! Category:District 1 Category:Past Victors